


all the sad(ness inside me) melted away (like i was free)

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Dragons, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Dialogue, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: maybe i need a little company





	all the sad(ness inside me) melted away (like i was free)

The first sign Lily knows she isn’t alone is when she hears the door to her room creak open. Light footsteps tread along the hardwood floor towards her side of the bed. She barely has time to blink when a warm hand shields her eyes from the daylight streaming through semi-open blinds on its way to touch her forehead.

She stares into the worried blue eyes of her mother and manages to heave a sigh.

Maleficent remains silent.

Lily closes her eyes and curls into herself a bit more. The shadow her mother leaves fades as the light does; she is shutting the blinds and drawing the curtains.

When Maleficent begins to go away, Lily stays still. There goes another interaction leaving her unfulfilled. All the things she hasn’t said, had she any words to say, chide her. The ghost of conversation taunts her for keeping quiet.

The second sign comes when the empty side of the bed creaks as it depresses, and an elegant hand hesitates before resting upon her shoulder. Then, something crawls its way up her leg, over her jeans, some warm creature. Its underside is smooth while its top is roughly in a pattern she recognizes immediately even without looking. To anyone else, brushing against the texture might even be painful. But she isn’t just anyone.

The long, scaly tail of a dragon drapes itself around her small frame, its slender tip wriggling against the palm of her hand to secure itself tightly into her closed fist. It makes her feel like a baby grasping its mother’s finger for the first time. Lily cracks a smile as she loosens her grip ever so slightly to ease its efforts.

Maleficent squeezes her shoulder gently before she shifts closer. She’s lying over the covers, but she is absolutely radiating with warmth. It centers on Lily’s left shoulder blade, and spreads throughout her entire body so no one spot is too uncomfortably hot.

Lily gives the tip of her mother’s tail a quick squeeze, noting with a kind of childish delight when Maleficent’s foot involuntarily twitches against her ankle.


End file.
